


Thanks for saving me

by Reddiesmulti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddiesmulti/pseuds/Reddiesmulti
Summary: "No, please don't do it. PLEASE." I looked back at him, He had tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying you don't even know me?"





	Thanks for saving me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this. its bad oof

The pain I feel is indescribable. I can't pretend anymore this isn't a way to live. My parents don't care. Who am I fucking kidding? They never did.

 

My friends haven't noticed a thing, Thank god. I don't like talking about my feelings. I don't wanna talk about the pain I feel when my dad beats me senseless and I don't want to talk about the abandonment I feel when my mom goes out and doesn't come back for a week.

 

I keep all that stupid shit in my head, the losers have other important problems they don't need to hear about mine.

 

I hate the silence I wish it didn't exist, I need something in my life, like somethings missing and I don't know what yet but I will figure it out.

 

I went to school still in pain from the bruises my dad had left earlier for not cleaning my room. It was like any other stupid day, nothing spectacular I skipped breakfast because I felt as if I didn't deserve it. I was getting fat anyway.

 

After school I went to the quarry by myself I needed some time alone and my house was where felt trapped, not safe.

 

As I watched the water I thought about everything that's ever happened to me and a wave of sadness hit me. Why shouldn't I just jump? Nobody needs me anyways, I'm just a waste of space.

 

As I got closer to the edge I felt a light breeze hit my face _. I should die, everyone hates me._

 

I was so close to jumping when I heard an angelic sound call out from behind me.

 

"Hey! What are you doing so close to the edge? Hasn't your mama ever told you that's very dangerous?" He said I turned around about to tell him off but my voice got caught in my throat.

 

He was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, graceful brown Bambi eyes, cute pure freckles splayed across his nose and the most perfect curls on his head.

 

Maybe he was an angel sent from heaven I mean, _ **JUST FUCKING LOOK AT HIM**_.

 

His brows furrowed as if he was thinking about something.

 

"Wait.. are you j-jumping?" He said hesitantly.

 

"Yeah, no shit sherlock, Nobody needs me anyway. Just go back to whatever you were doing." I didn't want him to see this. He shouldn't have to.

 

"No, please don't do it. _PLEASE._ " I looked back at him, He had tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying you don't even know me?"

 

I didn't know him but it really broke my heart to see him cry fuck, why am I having these feelings? He got closer slowly and wiped his eyes

 

 

"What's your name?" I stayed quiet, Why does he want to know? "What is your name?!" this time he yelled. I've never seen someone get mad so fast. "R-Richie" I don't know why I got so quiet around him.

 

 

"Okay Richie, my names Eddie, there now we know each other. Please don't jump, You want to get ice cream instead?" I laughed, is he seriously trying to get me to get ice cream instead of killing myself? What the fuck, he's so precious

 

 He's getting so close now, I can see his hand reaching out like he wants me to take it. "Please?" he said softly. I just looked at him not knowing what to do.

 

"Eddie I-" "please" he whispered he looked so scared and heartbroken. Why can't I fucking move? It's like he's got a spell on me I can't stop looking in his eyes.

 

I make a decision and I know I'll pay for it but I can't leave him. I take his hand and say okay.

 

We walk to the ice cream shop still holding hands in silence. I know I just met him but he makes me feel so safe and warm inside, different than with my friends.

 

It feels so quiet and I don't like it. He buys us ice cream cones, Once I'm finished I say "Thanks for the ice cream eds That tastes better than your mother." shit maybe I shouldn't have said that. Me and my goddamn trash mouth.

 

Eddie wrinkles his nose in disgust and giggles "do not call me Eds Richie, I don't like nicknames."

 

God I love his laugh it's my new favorite thing, he's my new favorite thing. "Nicknames are my thing Eddie spaghetti." Eddie huffs in anger and doesn't say anything.

 

I walk him home and we start talking about everything (except my suicide attempt of course). I feel closer to him then I should be after one day, We walk up to his door and he hugs me.

 

I felt like crying, I think I've found everything I was ever looking for. "I'm sorry I have to go if I don't my mommy will get mad" I smile at the fact he says, mommy. I think he's absolutely adorable.

 

I let him go and say "No problem eds, Thank you for- for-" I couldn't finish the sentence without bursting into tears.

 

Eddie sensed that and interrupted "It's not a problem, rich"

 

He stood on his tiptoes and whispered so that only I could hear "I'm glad you're alive and that I met you." Before I could say anything he kissed my cheek swiftly and opened his door "bye Chee".

 

I watched him go in and I walked back to the place where I wallow in self-pity but at least I met eds, he saved my fucking life and he made me feel things I can't describe maybe life was worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they bonded really fast but saving someone from a suicide attempt can do that :)


End file.
